


Don't You

by rightonthelimit



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something immensely vulnerable about being someone's boyfriend, and Kurt hadn't anticipated that when he had spent most of his life imagining what his boyfriend would – and should – be like instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Don't You**

There was something immensely vulnerable about being someone's boyfriend, and Kurt hadn't expected that when he had spent most of his life imagining what his boyfriend would – and  _should_ – be like and fantasizing what they'd do together (sharing dinner by candlelight, watching movies together…) instead.

It wasn't just the fact that he was expected to have sex with his boyfriend – really, though, being together with someone wasn't just about sex and Kurt still firmly believed that a brush of fingertips could be as intimate as anything else could be – but the fact that he now had someone to open up to emotionally, someone to trust and someone to hold when he had to cry it just…  
  
It made him happy, but it also sort of scared him. Deep down Kurt had never  thought he'd find someone like Blaine.

Kurt closed his eyes and leaned back on the bench he was sitting. He was supposed to meet up with Blaine in the park, and he had arrived about 5 minutes early. That was okay though, because time recently seemed to fly whenever Kurt was lost in thought again. 

Being together with someone really was intimidating at times. More intimidating than Dave Karofsky could be, because it was much easier to avoid people than trying to impress them. Sometimes it was hard to breathe when he was around Blaine – hard to imagine that this really was reality and that there was actually someone out there for him who could love him and would do all those cheesy things with him, the things that Kurt had actually thought to only happen in his favorite movies.

'Hey you,' he suddenly heard right behind him and Kurt looked up, eyebrows rising in surprise when he turned his head. Blaine was standing behind him, dressed in his ridiculously charming preppy clothes with yellow-rimmed sunglasses perched on the top of his attractive head, looking at Kurt with a smile on his face.

Kurt smiled nervously, because even though they had been a couple for a while now he still couldn't stop his heart from racing whenever he looked at this boy. They had been together for three weeks and 5 days, to be exact. Not that Kurt had been keeping count or anything.  
  
No, not at all.

'Hey there,' Kurt replied, standing up and smoothing out his shirt even though there had been no wrinkles on it, wanting to give his hands something to do. He just felt so… He felt like a  _teenager_ , and that should make sense considering the fact that he was only 16 years old, but he had felt jaded beyond his years for so long and yet here Blaine was, making him feel like he was complete, like there wasn't a thing wrong about him… It was just strange and a bit difficult to grow accustomed to.

'Everything okay?'

Besides his dad and Mercedes, Blaine was the only one to really ask Kurt such a thing in the hopes of hearing the truth and it made his heart swell up with pride. This boy, this beautiful, talented boy was  _Kurt's_  and Kurt was  _his_ and everything about Blaine was just so perfect.

'Yes,' Kurt said and his smile turned more genuine. Blaine looked relieved, and he made a mock bow as he moved to stand in front of Kurt. 'Ready to go on your walk then, your Majesty?'

'Lost your horse, prince Charming?' he replied playfully but he took Blaine's hand nonetheless.

The thing with Blaine was that he seemed to be blissfully unaware of just how gorgeous he was and even if he  _was_ aware of it, he didn't act upon it and it just made him such a natural, down to earth person.

When it came down to that, they were nearly polar opposites. Kurt always had to make sure he looked at his best – even when it was hard for him to like who he saw staring back at him in the mirror – and his gestures were always flashy. All Blaine had to do was say a word or two, and he already had Kurt's full attention.

'I'm afraid so, but I can assure you that if you grow tired I can always arrange you to get a piggyback from yours truly,' Blaine said and he squeezed Kurt's hand. Kurt felt himself relax a bit more. Blaine  _would_  do that for him, if Kurt were to ask him to. He licked his lips and they started walking, and Kurt constantly glanced behind him in fear of a random attack. Blaine pecked him on the cheek. 'Don't worry so much, it's just us.'

'I know, but I'm so used to getting randomly slushied and having Karofsky shoving me around that I can't help but…'

'It's okay.' Kurt glanced at Blaine and Blaine looked at him with a strange sort of expression on his face. 'I'm sure you have a can of hairspray in your bag, so you could always spray them in the eyes if anyone decides to bother us.'

Kurt started laughing, and Blaine chuckled as well. 'Great idea. Maybe I should start doing that at school.'

'See? I sometimes  _do_ come up with great plans.'

Kurt wanted to say a lot at that moment; at how Blaine had motivated Kurt to stay strong with just one single word ( _'Courage, Kurt - courage'_ ) or how Blaine's plans, like having Kurt transfer to Dalton, always worked out great (well, except for the Gap Attack) but he didn't. Instead Kurt just smiled more genuinely than before and ran a hand over his neck. His skin felt hot to the touch.

'You don't do that very often,' Blaine softly observed and Kurt looked at him with a confused expression on his face. 'Smiling,' he elaborated and Kurt could feel himself growing embarrassed. He didn't mean to, he just had a lot on his mind he supposed. But Blaine was right - he really didn't smile a lot.

'Oh. Right – sorry. Just, you know, stress. I mean I'm worried about you and me, I guess. It just scares me to think I'll do something to mess this up or make you hate me and then there's the pressure of the Warblers and my dad randomly deciding to give me  _the talk_  and-'

'Your dad gave you  _the_ talk? What did he say?' Kurt's face suddenly felt hot and he stared at his own feet as they walked together. He heard Blaine chuckle. 'Kurt what did he say?'

'I just – he gave me pamphlets. Like, a lot of them and reading them through was awkward enough. Please don't make me discuss this with you.'

'Are you  _blushing_?'

Kurt was. But fact was that this subject still didn't make him feel very comfortable - Kurt now knew everything he needed to know, had survived horribly embarrassing conversations with his dad about all those  _things_ and he knew that Blaine should be the only right person he should be able to talk to about this, but... Kurt glanced behind them before he tugged Blaine behind a tree and finally looked him in the eye.

'Look, Blaine, I  _really_ like you. I don't want to mess this up – and I've reached the state where I can admit that I no longer think that being together with someone just means the occasional peck on the lips and just holding hands but it just freaks me out to talk about  _sex_  of all things, okay?'

Blaine had that soft expression on his face again. That expression that just seemed to scream his adoration for Kurt, and it made Kurt's heart swell. He had been wanting to tell Blaine these things before, but he would have preferred to have done it after lots of preparation (no pun intended) and not in a quick ramble, like he had just done. It seemed he always started rambling whenever he quickly wanted to get his point across. It was a bad habit he supposed.

'You're just so adorable and  _innocent_ ,' Blaine said randomly and his hand reached out and brushed against Kurt's cheek. 'Do you have any idea what you're doing to me? Just do me a favor and stop being so insecure; it's not  _you_.' His smile was reassuring, as though he  _knew_ that those words made a lot of difference. Kurt blinked at him.

'If you're making fun of me -'

'I'm not. I promise. And if it makes you feel any better – most of the time I don't really know what I'm doing either. Just do whatever you feel comfortable with, because it's  _you_ that I fell in love with, and not anyone else. That should already say a lot, right?' Blaine's eyes were incredibly kind and beautiful and Kurt realized that he would believe every single thing this boy would ever say to him.

 _But you do know what you do most of the time,_ Kurt thought to himself.  _You must. Otherwise you wouldn't always understand exactly what's been bothering me._

Kurt cleared his throat and nodded, leaning back against the tree with a soft sigh. Blaine leaned closer, and his breath ghosted over Kurt's lips for a moment before Kurt leaned forward and brushed his lips over Blaine's.

'I just really,  _really_ like you, and I think I'm falling more in love with you every day,' Blaine whispered against his lips. Kurt's eyes widened and he froze completely for a moment, fingertips twitching from where they had been resting on Blaine's shoulders.

'I-I like you too,' he stammered stupidly. This was all just so new to him...

'Good, because I'm not really planning on letting you go,' Blaine replied confidently and he kissed him again. His lips… Kurt doubted he'd ever get enough of the feel of Blaine's lips against his own. The prospect of French kissing had always been so weird in the back of his mind, but now it was so easy for him to open his mouth and let Blaine in.

Would he think the same about sex, he wondered, once they had done it? After all, he'd be completely vulnerable for Blaine's eyes, he'd give a part of himself to him… But it somehow already felt like Blaine already had a part of him. A part? No, that seemed to be an understatement. More than just a part. It felt like he had hold of Kurt's heart and it was strange, but Kurt was completely content with that.

They broke apart with a nipping kiss that left Kurt's lips quivering.

'I won't rush you, but I really do want you more than anything I've ever wanted,' Blaine admitted softly and Kurt's lids fluttered open to stare straight into the hazel eyes that belonged to his boyfriend.

Boyfriend.

It still felt so strange to say  _his_ boyfriend. It was all just too surreal.

'What are you thinking of?'

'I was just thinking that I'm really happy to be with you,' Kurt admitted softly and he felt so cheesy for saying something like that, but he couldn't help it. Blaine grinned.

'Right back at you, mister Hummel. Now, how about we go grab a cup of coffee and then go shopping?'

Kurt smiled and nodded, feeling Blaine's hand warm and secure in his own again when it slipped right back into place. Yes, having a boyfriend like Blaine wasn't exactly what he had expected at all. But it was everything he could've asked for and so much more.

 


End file.
